Juxtaposition
by chrysanths
Summary: HPxN xOver. Never forget your roots. In a world where two were born to slightly different lineages, Harry is given a chance to see life from the eyes of both Uchiha and Uzumaki. Family-centric. Good Dumbledore. Non Canon.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1. Prologue

AN: Before I should begin, I'll state this is my first crossover and I have inspiration so you may see beyond a chapter two for a first in my history. Thank you.

Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break

When Lily Evans and James Potter became a couple, they discovered a surprising similarity that had the two giggling at the absurdity for weeks. Not Sirius, not Peter, not even Remus knew of the little inside joke the two shared.

It wasn't until the young couple's wedding day years later that the trio finally came into the secret.

The secret war of wizards was going strong, and in those days, bright and happy weddings were the furthest from people's minds. Lily would just twist her lips in a mischievous little grin and wave her hand dismissively, whenever questioned about the safety of such an event.

Dumbledore, too, seemed to know a bit too much as he practically laughed right along side his redheaded former pupil.

That was enough to give even Sirius, former scion of the house of Black, a nervous look to his face.

The day of the wedding, they met him: the black eyed foreigner who took seating in the reserved chairs near the front of Jame's side of the church. As Sirius and Remus glanced at the newcomer in silent befuddlement [after practically living in Potter Manor for years, the two had no idea who this man was], the Groom himself swept into the room and this man into a hug.

"Cousin Fugaku!"

It was this day that they finally learned of the Paternal side of Jame's family: the Uchiha.

An hour later, the surprise grew more poignant as Lily's own unexpected visitor arrived: A similarly foreign woman with long red hair, who made a point of nodding at Uchiha as she, scampered by, on her way to see the Bride before the ceremony. Her blonde companion, stared cluelessly as she practically flew off, and decided to engage Uchiha in conversation.

During the reception, they finally learned of the Maternal side of Lily's family: the Uzumaki.

By the way, her blonde date was named Minato Namikaze, but no one seemed to care about that.

Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break

AN: We have Uchiha!Harry and we have Uzumaki!Harry, but maybe rarely if ever do we enjoy both. With extra sprinklings of Good!Dumbledore, to keep things fun.

Okay, will start on the next chapter if I get an indication that someone might like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2. Letters and Aftermath

AN: Thank you to my first repliers. I'm grateful for this kind of I hope my future chapters keep me within your good graces. Not this one, really, as this is more filler. Proceed to ignore if you'd want. This kind of writing is a first for me, after all.

Also, warning: I am going to be systematically picking things out from Harry Potter that annoy me, such as Harry's scar not being a Horcrux. Or at least remaining that way for long as the scar is a liability – a distinguishing mark. Feel free to vote on how I resolve that little issue.

Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break

Excerpts of the correspondence between Lily Potter [nee Evans] and Kushina Namikaze [nee Uzumaki]; June 1978 – November 1980:

"Kushina,

Thank you for going out of your way to attend my wedding to James. It was wonderful to meet you in person for the first time.

At least officially, am I right?

I'm sure that Minato and Fugaku seems to have make friends with the Marauders rather quickly, didn't he? Especially when those few Death Eaters sneaked in during the reception and and he knocked them out without even breaking a sweat! (Luckily, I managed to convince some of our more terrified quests that the incident was all for show and that the terrorists were just actors. Thank you for helping me with that, by the way.)

In other news, James and I spent the most wonderful Honeymoon in France. Especially after I convinced him to have it entirely in the Muggle/non-magical side. I think he spent half an hour preoccupied with our microwave, of all things!

Has Minato given you a ring yet? Throughout the reception he was giving you these glances and"

"Lily,

It was wonderful to visit your country of England. It was very different than Konoha, which is warm year long. When you have a chance to visit, you'll notice the difference right away.

Oh, and yes, Minato proposed last night, dattebane! We're thinking on having a small ceremony with only close friends (and family of course) in attendance. We'll have to introduce you to Minato's cute little students while you're here."

"After we returned, I had to burn every copy of that trashy novel series, Jiraya gave James. I'm sure Sirius is still sulking over it since his were with them. Considering how he does 'research' for those books, I say good riddence!"

"You know how I've been telling you about this stomach infection I've been having? Well James was getting pretty anxious and practically CARRIED me to a Muggle doctor, of all things!

Guessed what the prognosis is? James and I are having a child! We're keeping it's gender a surprise, and since James is probably naming Sirius Godfather, can I have you be Godmother?"

"It would be an honor to be godmother, dattebane! By the way, will you still be coming to Konoha for Minato and I? In fact, it may actually be a lot safer for you given the circumstances."

"Oh, and Lily, Minato has been asked by Sarutobi (the closet pervert, in case you forgot) to take over for him as his successor! Bad news is that we may not be able to come and visit your Outer countries again any time soon."

"By the way, Dumbledore suggested we go into hiding. He made mention to a prophecy, and even if they are fake, Riddle is superstitious. He'll be sure to want to cover his bases, in a sense. That's why we and the Longbottom's are going to hide for awhile. At least until we're able to smuggle Harry into Konoha.

Keep safe. I'm sure we'll see each other again soon.

With love,

Lily and James

PS: Maybe our children can be playmates."

Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break

31, October, 1980

Dumbledore's office was in a paper cluttered mess when the three portkeyed in. The old man took one look at the mess and started looking through the piles, as though in a hurry.

"Sirius, we're going to be sending you and Harry to Konoha."

The mess of a marauder, blinked in confusion at Dumbledore's back and growled. "What about Peti...that _rat_! He's still out there, free, after what he did to Lily and James! Dumbledore, I-"

Dumbledore finally turned around, writing something urgently into the scroll in his hands. "You should be lucky I managed to discover the switch and drag you back here as quickly as I did. Accosting Petigrew out in the streets would have put you in Azkaban most likely. Who are the people most likely to believe: a wallflower of a Gryffindor, or a scion of the house of Black? Even if you were granted a trial, it would take months."

The small bundle in Sirus's arms make a small noise, and his expression softened when he looked down into his godson's face.

"Will they be expecting us then?"

Dumbledore sighed, and put down the scroll. "I've just sent a direct message to Minato. I haven't got a reply yet but it should be fine to get a portkey from Gringotts and go as soon as possible. In the meantime, I'll give the DMLE notification on Pettigrew.

The man, resolve set, nodded at the Headmaster, and exited the room just as the scroll lit up.

"Attn. Dumbledore-san, a recent crisis has caused the premature death of the Yondaime Hokage."

Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break

AN: Not much of a chapter. I feel bad writing this down, but hopefully one day I may go back and redo this. By the way, Harry was born on July 31st , 1980, so based on this new timeline, the Potter's were not in hiding for a full year before their deaths. The day Voldemort dies still occurs on Holloween. Naruto was born October 10th as according to canon. Also, I made little mention to the Uchiha clan. Sorry about that. I'll mention this in later chapters.

I was going to use Japanese suffixes but decided that made me sound weaboo, in the bad way.


End file.
